What's Happening Now
by TWa613
Summary: This story is about what I think would happen to Scott and Allison after high school. sorry if their are any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**_SORRY I MISSPELLED A LOT ON THE ONE BEFORE THIS AND POSTED IT WITH OUT OF ORDER WORDING. I DELETED IT AND MADE THIS ONE WHICH IS THE WAY I INTENDED. BUT ANYWAY._**

**_I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF._**

**_Scott Mccall was 16 when he first got the bite. A werewolf bite of-course. He had learned to control it just fine when he was 17. Age 17 was also the age he lost the girl of his dreams ,Allison Argent, . They were madly in love, they had dreams of staying together past collage and being together for ever. But sadly after Allison's mom ,Victoria Argent, died after being bitten by an alpha werewolf ,Derek Hale, the young teenager had lost any sympathy she had for any werewolf . She had decided to take after her family and become a werewolf hunter . But her family "retired" from that business as her father says. After Chris Argent,Allison's father, had lost his father,Gerard Argent, he really didn't want to risk to lose his daughter too. When Scott was 18 he and Allison had found there way back to each other, "fate", Scott likes to say it was fate that brought them back together. _****_Scott had picked up his grades in junior year and kept them high through out his last 2 years of high school and graduated a straight 'A' student. Allison and Scott ended up going to the same collage,UCLA, and continued there undying love through out collage. Scott dropped out of collage after 2 years to start working and to get a house for Allison and himself . As Allison continued collage Scott got a job as a manager of a Holiday Inn around the area . After 3 months of searching,Scott finally found a nice long one story house with 3 bedrooms,2 bathrooms,a pool ,an attic,and basement on the other side of Beacon Hills . Allison and Scott had just moved out of there parent's house._**

Scott was currently sitting on a stool in his new kitchen full with boxes still not unpacked staring out the window thinking back on his life. His beautiful girlfriend had just walked into the house with the last box as the moving truck drove away. Allison had set down the box on the couch that was in the living room. She walked up to Scott who was still staring blankly out the window. Allison seen that Scott hadn't noticed she had even stepped foot in the kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about Scott?"Allison questioned her boyfriend,snapping him out of his thoughts.

Scott turned his head to look at Allison,"Just thinking of what my life could've been like if all this hadn't happened." Scott said being honest.

"Well, don't think so hard about that. Just think about what's happening here and now."Allison smiled up at him with a smile that couldn't help but make him smile in return . She kissed him on the cheek and stepped away from him walking towards the living room. "Come on Scott,help me unpack." Allison said as Scott stayed back for a second and did what any guy would do and looked at Allison's butt as she walked away, but quickly caught up to her.

Scott started by hooking up the flat screen T.V to the wall across from the couch on top of the fireplace. Allison had started by putting all of her clothes in half of the walk-in closet of the biggest room which was going to belong to her and Scott.

**2 hours and 30 minutes later.**

Scott and Allison had unpacked everything and moved all the empty boxes to the attic and were now both laying on the bed.

"That for some reason made me sweat a little."Allison let out a small laugh and looked at Scott.

Scott chuckled and turned to look at her," I know something els that'll make you sweaty."

"Do you?"Allison questioned,but already knew was he was thinking.

"Yes" Scott said getting on top of her and giving her a long needy kiss . His hands traveled under her shirt and his mouth moved to her neck trailing wet kisses down it. They were getting heated until Scott's phone rang.

"Are you gonna answer that" Allison smiled.

Scott lifted his head from her neck, " It'll go to voicemail" Scott smirked.

"Scott,"Allison said stunned at his response." It could be your mom."

Scott sighed and got off the bed to get his phone from on top of the night stand next to the bed." Look",Scott said showing her the phone." I don't know this number"

"Just answer it." Allison said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Okay", Scott sighed answering the phone."Hello." Scott said into the phone.

"Hey,...is this Scott?"The guy asked on the other end.

"Yes ,this is him." Scott said now curious about who this was.

"As in Scott...McCall" the voice said.

"Yeah."Scott said.

"Scott McCall,like used to have below average grades, has a crooked jawline and used to suck at Lacrosse." The guy said.

"Yes!" Scott said now getting slightly frustrated.

"Scott who is it?"Allison asked Scott.

" I don't know yet." Scott said to Allison talking away from the phone.

" It's me,Your high school buddy Stiles." Stiles said over enthusiastically." Hey this is Scott's number, you were right" Stiles said talking to someone to someone next to him.

"Umm." Scott said into the phone not knowing what to say. He hadn't talked to Stiles since high school graduation because they went to different collages and they ended up losing contact.

" Do- Do you remember me?" Stiles asked with a change in sounded more sad.

"Yes-Yes I remember can I forget my best friend from before pre-school." Scott said happy trying to let Stiles know he missed him too.

" Great.I miss you buddy."Stiles said excited to hear his friend.

"Yeah I miss you too."Scott said happily.

"So your mom tells us you moved in with Allison."Stiles said.

"Yeah...I did,who is 'us '.Who did my mom tell ?" Scott asked.

"Listen dude. I gotta go,but I wanted you to give you the heads we are all gonna be their for your 21st birthday this Friday. I'll asked your mom for directions to your new house. Bye" Stiles said and hanged up before Scott could say anything.

'Who is all of the people that are coming? What if they are some of the other people I haven't talked to in almost 3 years? Who did my mom tell I was moving in with Allison? Did they actually remember my 21st birthday? I don't want a lot of people I haven't seen in years come to my house.'Scott thought

* * *

I'LL UPDATE SOON :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time my wifi got cut off. I'll update 'This Might Hurt' soon. Thanx for viewing. :) sorry floor any mistakes.**

Scott stood their, while all of these thoughts were coming to his head. Scott slowly lowered his phone from his ear. He sat down on his new bed and placed his phone back on the night stand.

"Who was that?" Allison asked in concern, getting closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"St-Stiles." Scott said still in shock.

"Oh that's great." Allison smiled.

"No." Scott turned to look at Allison.

"What, Scott why is that bad?" Allison asked, curious.

"Him and other people, probably people I haven't seen in a while, are coming over." Scott said in a trembly voice.

"Who are the other people?" She questioned.

"I-I don't know." Scott said looking worried.

"When?" Allison asked.

"Um, in a couple of days." Scott said looking down. ' I'm not gonna mention that it's on Friday ,my birthday, I'm pretty sure she would be pretty bummed out that she wouldn't be alone with me on my birthday'.

"It'll be ok, Scott. It'll be like a high school reunion." She smiled trying cheer him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek before she got up from the bed.

Scott turned his head and looked in Allison's direction as she walked off. "Where are you going?" He asked curious.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She turned back and smiled at him flirtatiously and continued walking.

"Can I come?" Scott asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Allison stopped and turned around to look at her lovable boyfriend, "To play or to take an actual shower?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe both." He blushed. Allison smiled and turned on her heels and walked away, not saying a word. Scott took that as a 'yes' and didn't question it. Scott got up took off his shirt, shoes, and socks and ran like a little happy kid into the bathroom .

_The days went by very fast. It was already Friday morning. Scott had gotten the day off from work and Allison didn't go to school that day._

Scott woke up in only his boxers, he usually slept like that all the time. His right arm wrapped around his girlfriend who was snuggled into his chest. Scott tried to go back to sleep, he didn't want the day to start yet. He didn't want to face Stiles his best friend he hadn't seen in years. But for some reason he just couldn't go back to sleep. Allison had woken up shortly after he did. She looked up at Scott who was staring blankly at the ceiling. He was just thinking hard about something. He had been doing a lot of that lately. Allison smiled 'He looks so adorable when he has his thinking face on.' She leaned forward from her position and gave Scott a peck on the lips. She had been snapping him out of his thoughts very often now. The last couple of days Scott has looked very nervous. Scott looked down at his amazing girlfriend. Allison got on top of Scott, her knees around his waist, in a sitting position.

Scott looked up at his girlfriend. "Morning" he chuckled as his girlfriend started rocking her hips on top of him.

"Morning..birthday boy." Allison smiled still rocking her hips. Scott smiled back at her. "You know what I heard birthday boys love on their birthday " .

"What?" Scott smirked back up at her.

"Birthday sex." Allison said lowering her self to Scott's face and giving him a long kiss. Allison got up, breaking the kiss, and removed the blanket from Scott. She quickly got on top of Scott again and reconnected their lips. Scott rolled them over so that he was on top. His hand went to the inside of her shirt cupping her boob, ' Her boob. I can't believe I didn't notice the day we started sleeping in the same bed that Allison doesn't sleep with a bra. I am like a disgrace to boys everywhere. Who wouldn't notice that his girlfriend had no bra on the whole time.' Scott thought groping her boob. Allison found her way in Scott's boxers, her hand feeling his length.

"Oh." Scott flinched a little.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked as their lips parted.

"Ugh... Your hands are cold." He smiled at her as he starting kissing her neck.

"Oh." She smiled. Allison took his boxers off and threw them to the side. Scott's free hand had gotten past Allison's pants and into her panties. Allison took her shirt off and threw it on the ground as Scott was about to rip Allison's pajama pants and panties off, he stopped and took his head away from her neck slowly looking towards the window.

"What's wrong this time Scott?" Allison asked.

Scott looked down to Allison, " They're here." Scott said quickly getting off Allison and rushing to put on his boxers.

Allison sat up on the bed. "Who is here?"

"Stiles." Scott said rushing to his drawer and taking out a black slim jeans. "For now it's only him."

"What Scott. On your birthday? Why is he here today? Scott did you know about this ?" Allison asked in anger but Scott could also hear the slight sadness in her voice.

Scott threw on a plain white v- neck shirt. He rushed to the closet And got a gray and black button-up shirt, but left it unbuttoned. 'Oh. My . Gosh. what should I tell her.' Scott thought running to sit on the bed. He put on socks and then slipped into his black and white converse.

"Scott..did you know?" Allison said angry, getting up topless and crossing her arms walking over to Scott, so that she was standing in front of him as he was tying his shoes. He looked up at her not knowing what to say. Just then the door bell rang. Scott was so happy that he got lucky and at least had an excuse to get out of the argument that was about to happen on his birthday.

"Sorry babe..I really am. But we will talk about this later." He said standing up from the bed and standing right in front of her." I gotta get that." He said trying to be serious but holding back a smile. 'I can't believe I could skip out on this one' Scott kissed her on the cheek running over to his bottle of Axe and sprayed some all over himself . Scott ran out the bedroom door to answer the front door. ' Wait my topless girlfriend was standing right in front of me and I didn't do shit. FUCK! I am a disgrace to all guys.' He thought as he was walking down the stairs. He turned back and ran as quickly as possible to the his bedroom. When he walked in Allison was still standing with her arms crossed. He walked to her giving her a passionate kiss. Her arms went to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Scott's hands went straight for her breasts, grabbing them with both hands. Scott smiled against the kiss, just as he smiled the door bell rang again. He broke the kiss, grinned at Allison really quick and left her in the room running down stairs. When he got to the door, he opened the door trying to look casual.

"He-Hey buddy." Stiles grinned with open arms.

"Hey Stiles." Scott smiled and embraced Stiles in a bear hug.

"So, can I come in?" Stiles asked .

"Yeah sure, bud come on in." Scott said moving aside to let Stiles in and then closing the door behind him. Stiles sat on the couch and Scott sat next to him.

"So where is Allison?" Stiles wondered.

"Um...upstairs." Scott said looking down. He smiled, wondering if Allison had a shirt on already.

"Ok, so-" Stiles was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." Scott walked over to the door and opening it. On the other side of the door stood Derek, Erika,Boyd, and Isaac.

"Hey." Erika said first stepping forward from where she stood and wrapped Scott in a hug. "You didn't think we would miss your birthday did you, Scott." She grinned, walked past Scott and invited herself in , sitting on the seat next to Stiles. Scott stood their in shock of who was at his door. 'Derek grew his beard a little longer.' Scott noted.

"Hey Scott," Derek said in a smile. 'Wow that's the first smile I seen on Derek with all teeth.' Scott smirked to him self as Derek walked past him and sat next Erika on the the couch.

Scott looked at Boyd next, Boyd smiled. "Happy birthday." Boyd said and hugged Scott in a quick man hug. Boyd walked past him and sat next to Derek.

Scott turned and looked at the last person standing outside. Isaac. Scott's smile faded and turned into an angry look.

"Scott." Isaac smiled a 'sorry ' smile.

" What are YOU doing here?" Scott asked angrily.

"Listen, Scott. I know what happened looked pretty bad. And I'm-" Isaac said walking closer to Scott, talking in a soft voice, but was cut off by Scott.

"Save it. The last time I seen you , you were living in my house cause Derek kicked you out because of Cora. And there you were making out in my living room with my Allison. I know that you knew I was still in love with her." Scott said before he saw Allison. Allison had changed into some blue skinny jeans and a put on a black tank top. She had just greeted everyone in the living room and walked to the door wondering who Scott hadn't invited in. She stood next to Scott and her smile faded quickly as she got uncomfortable and quiet looking down. Isaac had the same expression as Allison. As Scott looked at both of them about to speak.

* * *

_**Review plz**_


End file.
